The present disclosure relates to data analysis, and more specifically, to knowledge extraction from online discussions.
Large amounts of information often are generated in online discussions, including email, online forums, blogs, social media, and the like. Identifying relevant concepts among online discussions can be difficult, given the vast amount of information available. Some existing solutions are available to automatically summarize online documents, such as reviews or digital books, for example, implementing text mining techniques. Other existing solutions are available to perform hierarchical comments-based clustering of online comments.
Existing solutions typically have attempted to rank individual comments, identify controversial comments, or identify key authorities in online forums. In addition, existing solutions are available to annotate comments in online forums. However, solutions that successfully organize information in online discussions in a format that is readily accessible to users have remained elusive.